Project Summary The Human Immunology Core, which has been approved by the NCI since 2005, provides state-of-the-art immune assays, cellular products and immunological expertise for clinical trials and immunology research. Immunological data generated by the Core are used to evaluate and improve novel cancer therapies. The Core also provides specimens and reagents to facilitate basic and translational research that enhances our understanding of the tumor microenvironment and the host immune response. During the project period, the Core has supported 48 clinical trials. The Facility Director, Dr. Eline (Nina) Luning Prak, Associate Professor of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, is recognized for her contributions to basic B cell immunology and for her leadership in translational human immunology as a pathologist specializing in clinical immunology assay development. The Technical Director, Dr. Jean Boyer, is an expert in the assessment of cellular immune responses to vaccines and immunotherapy, and oversees an experienced staff. The Core performs a wide range of cellular immunology assays including cell proliferation assays, multifunctional lymphocyte subset analysis by flow cytometry, luminex, and assays that measure lymphocyte activation and specificity, including ELISPOT and intracellular cytokine profiling. Under Dr. Luning Prak's leadership, the Core has expanded its services in molecular immunology and high complexity data analysis, and now performs high throughput sequencing, cloning and analysis of antibody gene rearrangements, with TCR assays in the pipeline. Services also include the provision of purified primary human blood cell subsets from apheresis donors, and annotated specimen handling and storage. The Core staff works closely with each investigator to perform the optimal immunological assays and sample processing for each research study and clinical trial. The Core can perform studies on a pilot research basis, or at the standard of Good Laboratory Practices, as needed. From October 1, 2013 through September 30, 2014, 49 ACC members have used Core services. They represent nine Programs: Breast Cancer, Cancer Control, Cancer Therapeutics, Hematologic Malignancies, Immunobiology, Melanoma and Cutaneous Malignancies, Pediatric Oncology, Tumor Biology and Tumor Virology. Members with peer-reviewed funding account for 34% of total Core usage. CCSG support represents 10% of the proposed Core budget with the remaining funding coming from charge backs and Institutional support.